Someday
by elin2002
Summary: Weever...Veronica and Weevil make some promises to each other.


_**(I don't own Veronica Mars or anything related to it. I hope I made that clear enough. The beginning is a remake of 'Like a Virgin' the rest of AU)**_

Veronica Mars had just finished gym class when she noticed that her clothes were missing from her locker, she was slightly surprised they would pull this considering who her boyfriend was but at the same time only '09er girls were this vindictive. They all thought she had something to do with this new 'Purity Test' that had been posted online, like she really wanted to know who in the school banged who. She had much bigger fish to fry these days. Working for her dad at the office and looking into Lilly Kane's murder took up a lot of time, not to mention that she had her hands full with her boyfriend these days. She looked around the locker room and finally found her clothes in the toilet.

"I've got clothes in my locker that you could borrow?" Said Meg trying to be helpful.

"Thanks I appreciate it, but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go find Weevil, he should be in the autoshop, and tell him what's going on? I know he has a spare set of clothes in his locker. I would go but I don't feel like flashing all of the PCHers not to mention the whole school on the way there. Kind of saving that for a rainy day."

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Said Meg with a smile.

Veronica sat on the bench in front of her locker impatiently, she prayed to whatever higher power that Eli would just give the clothes to Meg, but she doubted it would be that good to her.

Meg made her way to the autoshop and quickly found Weevil sitting with Felix and a few other PCHers she didn't know going over plans for the car in front of them.

"Excuse me Weevil?"

"Yeah?" He looked at Meg curiously wondering why an '09er was specifically looking for him, but then remembered Veronica mentioning her.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure, be right back."

"Yo, V. ain't gonna be happy you're trading her in." Said Felix joking.

"Hey man, shut up! What's up?" Eli said turning his attention to Meg.

"Veronica sent me, do you still have a change of clothes in your locker?"

"Yeah, why?"

Meg was afraid he would be mad when she told him the next part.

"Some of the '09er girls put her clothes in the toilet and now she had nothing to wear out of the locker room."

Eli smiled and pointed towards the door and followed Meg out.

"So are you mad about this?" Asked Meg.

"Not really, more amused than anything because it's V. I'll take them to her. She's in the Girls' Locker Room?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Meg."

"No problem."

Eli grabbed the clothes from his locker and made his way towards the Girls' Locker Room. When he noticed someone coming out not really wanting to deal with nosey people who would ask questions or accuse him of anything he stopped the girl.

"Hey, is there anyone else in there?"

"Just Veronica Mars, although I don't think she's going to be going far in the towel." Said the brunette with an annoying high pitched laugh.

Eli walked in his smile getting bigger at the prospect of V. sitting in nothing but a towel.

"V.?"

"Oh, dear God. Of course you would come in here, you couldn't just give the clothes to Meg?" He found her sitting there in the towel and started laughing.

"And what miss this amazing display of skin? Who'd you piss off today?"

"Clothes please?"

"Wait I'm enjoying this. You think I can get a private show later?" Veronica slapped his arm hard.

"Here Babe." He said making a show of massaging his arm where she hit him.

"Thank you."

"So really how'd your clothes end up in the can?"

"The usual. Just by being me." She said thankful she had brought her underwear into the shower with her. She knew his clothes would be big on her, she knew it from past experience but these really swam on her.

"Well look at you all cozy and sexy."

"For your information, I'm very cozy. Don't think you're getting these back _Vato_."

"Plenty more where those came from Babe."

The bell for lunch ran, so they left the locker room and walked down the empty hallway. Veronica spent the rest of the day in the comfort of Eli's clothes and when the time came got ready to head home.

"V.!"

"Hey what's up?"

"You okay, getting to your place today?"

"Yeah, I have the LeBaron you know that black box I drive that Angel hates fixing?"

"No I hate fixing it. Angel loves fixing it cause it means he makes payroll."

"Ah, now the truth comes out. Yes I will be fine."

"Good, so I'll see you at home later?"

"Yeah, I have to meet up with Wallace for a few. But I will be there."

"Alright, see ya later." He said giving her a kiss before walking back to his bike.

"Bye."

Just as Eli left the parking lot with the rest of the PCHers, Wallace walked up behind her.

"So did you and Weevil move in together and just not tell me?" Asked Wallace.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a smile for her friend.

" '_See you at home.'_."

"Ah, yes well Dad is out of town tonight and Letti—Eli's grandmother doesn't think I eat enough."

"Has she actually met you?"

"Yes, but she worries so at least once a week I go over there for dinner."

"That's cool, so are you going to change?"

"Nope. They're his clothes."

"Well have a good night, I want details tomorrow."

"Bye."

"See ya."

When Veronica got home her dad was still packing.

"Hey I thought you had left already?"

"Almost, what are your plans for the night?"

"Dinner with Eli."

"Alright be careful."

"I plan on it." She said moving towards her room.

"Hey didn't you go to school in different clothes?"

"Some mean girls flushed them so I had to borrow from someone."

"Well it obviously wasn't from another girl."

"What makes you say that Dad?" Veronica knew Keith had caught on to who's clothes they were.

"Because they're about 4 sizes too big on you?"

"Only 4?" She asked with a smile.

"Veronica I want you home at a reasonable hour tonight, no sleeping at Eli's and I don't want to see his bike out front."

"Right, I'll give him a ride then."

"Veronica! You sleep here, he sleeps at his house got it? The last thing Letti or I need are little Mars-Navarro children running around."

"Oh I knew there was something I forgot to tell you…" Keith looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. "I'm kidding, we're going to at least wait until Senior year. We're not insane."

"Home tonight. I will be calling."

"You got it. Well I have to go be safe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Honey." Said Keith as Veronica walked out of the house.

Veronica drove over to the Navarro house and noticed that Eli wasn't home yet. She knocked on the door. Letti looked to the door from the kitchen.

"Come in _Mija._ Eli's not home yet. Come chop tomatoes.

"Hey." Said Veronica putting her bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen stopping to hug Letti before grabbing a knife, the bowl of tomatoes, and a cutting board.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Veronica.

"You have Eli's sweats on."

"Oh, my clothes got wet at school and these were all that were available."

"Well you swim in Eli's clothes."

"How did you know they were his?"

"_Mija_, I do his laundry." Eli chose then to pull up on his bike and walk into the house.

"Well if _Vato_ thinks he's getting them back he's more _loco_ than I thought." Said Veronica loud enough for Eli to hear in the living room as he hung up his jacket and put his helmet away in the closet.

"I'm not the crazy one in this relationship. Hi _Abuela_." Eli said as he kissed Letti's cheek and the top of Veronica's head.

"Hi _Mijo_."

"I thought you were going to change?"

"Why I'm comfortable, besides judging by the amount of food being cooked right now I'm going to need the elastic waist band."

"So did your Dad get on the road okay?" He asked also grabbing a knife, cutting board, the stick of meat that was to go in the rice.

"Yeah, he was leaving as I walked in, he said he'd be home tomorrow and he'd call the house to check on me tonight."

"What time do you need to be home?" Asked Eli.

"Reasonable hour. We can hang out for a while."

"Good." Said Eli.

Dinner was a lively affair with Eli's family, they treated Veronica as if she was truly family and not just Eli's girlfriend. She hadn't felt this close to a family since her mother left. Letti treated her as one of her own and was grateful that Eli found someone that kept him on his toes. After dinner the young couple settled down and worked on their left over homework. Ever since her grandson had started dating the young blond his grades had improved so much she no longer had fear that he wouldn't graduate. It got to be 10:30 when Letti looked in on the kids who were in the living room and saw them sound asleep on the couch with Veronica using Eli as a pillow and the blue screen of the TV glowing. She knew she had to wake them up so Veronica could get home before Keith called to check on her. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Letti, it's Keith Mars. I'm calling to see if you know where Veronica is. I just tried calling my house and she didn't answer there."

"She's here. I was just about to send her home. She and Eli fell asleep watching a movie." She heard Keith sigh. "Are they in his room?"

"Nope, they are asleep on my couch."

"If it's okay with you I'd rather not have either of them driving when they are that tired. Can she stay there?"

"To be honest, I would prefer it Keith as you said neither of them should be driving this late."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but what do you say we let them freak out?" Suggested Letti.

"I'm in, I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye Letti have a good night."

"You too."

On her way to her room Letti covered Veronica and Eli with a blanket and went on her way. She looked forward to their reactions in the morning.

The next morning sunlight streamed in the windows and Eli's cousin Sarah came into the room.

"Eli." He didn't wake up. "Eli." She said louder.

"What?"

"What's Veronica still doing here?"

"What are you talking about V. went home."

"No she didn't." Said Sarah with a giggle.

"Oh crap, V. wake up." Veronica just cuddled closer to him. "Veronica wake up Babe."

"What? Oh my God what am I still doing here?"

"We must have fallen asleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Crap, my dad is going to kill me."

"Relax you two, Veronica you're father called here after you all fell asleep, so we both decided we didn't want you two driving that late."

"Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"Oh it's no problem, it just can't be all the time."

"We understand, _Abuela_. Listen why don't you head home and get ready, and I'll meet you at school."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you _Abuela_."

"You're welcome, _Mija_. Now hurry or you'll be late."

"Bye Babe."

"Bye _Vato_." Eli smiled as Veronica left the house and then felt a slap on his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked Letti.

"I'm not raising anymore babies _Mijo_." She said sternly.

"And I'm not having any." He said now understanding.

"Keep it that way, you and Veronica have everything going for you. Don't screw it up."

"I won't _Abuela_, besides if V. and I have kids which won't be for a long time we will take care of them ourselves, we both know how it is to be abandoned. We'd never put our kids through that."

"Good."

Veronica arrived home, showered, and got dressed in record time. She need to since the hot water ran out just before she was going to use the conditioner.

"Well screw that." She was seriously thinking about having Eli and Felix go after her creep of a super, but that would probably just cause more issues. She arrived at school and saw that Eli had beat her there.

"I hate you." She said kissing him.

"Well that's too bad, because I love you. So why you hating me now?"

"Because I was running late so I had no hot water by the time I was ready to condition my hair. I live closer and you still beat me here." Eli was trying hard not to laugh before he realized that she said she had no hot water.

"Well I don't have any hair so that saves me a lot of time, and what do you mean you ran out of hot water?"

"The water runs out quickly at my place, that's all."

"Did you call your super?"

"He says he on it, but he's been saying that since June."

"Well, uh anytime you need a 'hot' shower call me and I'll come over to warm you up."

"Keep thinking that. My father told me he doesn't want any Navarro-Mars children running around."

"You know I got the same speech this morning after you left. Only she said she wasn't raising any more babies."

"Well can you blame her? But I'm not planning on having kids for a really long time."

"Me neither, there is no way I'm ready now. I want us to be in a good place and settled first."

"You want kids with me?" Asked Veronica with a smile.

"Someday in the far, very far future. What about you, you want kids with me?"

"Someday, you know it's a good thing I drive a car."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because, we would never fit a carseat on the back of your bike."

"Well then we need to keep the LeBaron running." Said Eli.

In the week that followed Veronica made a new friend and a few new enemies. Keith called Eli into the office and laid it out that in no way was he to get Veronica pregnant, to which Eli assured him that it would not happen any time soon.

"Good keep it that way, I like you Eli I do. I know you can keep her safe."

"Always V. comes first, she's just as much my family as my grandmother. Sheriff I'm going to marry her someday."

"Keep it that way for now, someday."

Someday Veronica Mars would become Veronica Navarro, but that someday was a long way off. For now anyways.


End file.
